All the monsters locked inside
by KBRC
Summary: A  possible  collection of one-shots built around how Alex always has Addison's back. May get a bit angsty, the first one is. T for now...
1. Bedshaped

**Hey y'all! first Grey's fic here, and i haven't written anything in forever so i don't know how this is. If you hate it blame me:) If you love it, thank McMuffin (i read all of her stuff in one day, she's amazing!) i got a little inspiration from her.** **I don't have a beta (yet?) so all mistakes are mine. Wrote this off the top of my hea din like 20 minutes, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Where the Hell is she? The hospital is not that big, and he has looked everywhere. Well not everywhere, or else he wouldn't be peeking cautiously into the attending's lounge (the last place any sane intern would go). He's looked everywhere, the cafeteria, the on call rooms, the pit, the halls, patient rooms, the looker room, hell, he even checked the bathrooms (maybe he's just a little desperate). She's here, her shiny black BMW hasn't moved since yesterday, but impossible to find.<p>

If it were anyone else, he would have given up hours ago. But he loves her (even if he won't admit it, he does) and he's worried, with no patients she shouldn't be working at four am.

The lounge seems to be empty, couches and chairs devoid of life, but she's there. Asleep in a position that cannot be comfortable, knees to chest, left leg out over the side of the chair, head leaned at an awkward angle. He shifts his gaze to her face, the usually perfect canvas marred with makeup smears and tear tracks, hemmed by a messy waterfall of auburn. He looks around for an explanation, and stops at an empty bottle of Grey Goose on the floor. "Oh, Addie," he sighs, wondering why she has vodka in the hospital at all.

But that's not important. What's important is the fact that in an hour there will be people here. People he knows she won't want seeing her passed out and looking like shit.

He carries over the small trashcan, in case she pukes, throws the bottle in the recycling and then gets tissues and dampens them. The carpets a bit wet, but he kneels anyway (its not like a clear liquid can stain). Running the tissue around her eyes, he tries to remove her mess of make up without waking her.

A sob escapes her lips, a hallow sort of hopeless sound, and tears start to fall.

"Addison," you whisper, as your try to rub away her tears, "you can open your eyes. It's Alex." Another sob, lower with a little squeak that would be adorable if it wasn't so sad. "Hey, hey it's okay."

"No," she moans in a small voice, eyes flying open in a flash of anger, "why are you here?" She pulls her face out of your hands and goes to stand.

"You probably shouldn't do that." But she does anyway, her face going a ghostly shade of green. "I wanted to update you on the Anderson baby, she's fine by the way, made it through the night. I saw your car in the lot, so I figured you were here…" he starts as she looses the better part of a liter of vodka.

"Okay," she won't look at you as she wipes off her mouth, "and thanks."

"No problem Monty," You smile and help her to stand.

"Don't call me Monty."

"Okay."

"Seriously."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Or Ma'am!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Sure, I'm going to go clean up." She still won't look at him.

"Probably a good idea."

"This never happened-"

"Of course."

"- If any of your little intern friends here about this, especially Meredith Grey-"

"Addison," she looks at him now, her face washed out and free of makeup, but still as beautiful ", I would never do that to you."

"Oh, well thank you Karev."

"Of course."

You watch as she walks out, straightening her scrubs and pulling up her hair. It doesn't matter that he's still curious, that he has no idea why she's so upset, as long as she knows any mess she gets into, he'll be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have ideas for more scenes, or just want more... hit that lovely little review button:)<strong>


	2. Talking to the Moon

**OMG, I'm updating (this never happens)! I pushed myself to give you guys a long one, so i hope you like it. It's a little different form the last one, more talking, but i have a loose plan for where this story is headed (there you go ButtercupxGilmore). Thanks to those who reviewed (McMuffin), and hope you enjoy. BTW the chapters are titled after songs i was listening to that in my mind kinda fit.**

* * *

><p>"Your too busy being the future Mrs. McDreamy to bother." Christina smirked, rolling her eyes in Meredith's direction.<p>

"I am not! I just don't think we should be meddling, he seems fine." Meredith blushed, playfully smacking Christina on the arm.

"Guys, I'm right here you can stop talking about me like I'm deaf!"

"Sorry George," The two voices chorused", You just seem so troubled by it all."

"I'm not. Alex is worse off than me, and I don't see you discussing his love life." That was supposed to get the unusually silent Karev to join their conversation, but he was too busy scanning the cafeteria for any signs of a certain redhead. It'd been 3 days since her found her in the lounge, and she'd been off lately. Absent. Not to say that she wasn't still the amazing , neonatal surgeon extraordinaire, but _Addison_ hadn't been there. If he didn't spend so much time with her, he wouldn't have noticed, but now that he spent almost all of his time on her service, it was apparent. Her heart wasn't in it. Not when they practiced their bickering skills in the OR, or when she was working through how to save a patient, or telling him off, or fending off Sloan. Something was up (more than just getting drunk at 4am).

"Hello? Earth to Alex?" Izzie's voice cut into his thoughts, and his search for Addison.

"What?" He exclaimed tersely.

"Jeez, what's up with you?"

"Sorry, this case… it's getting to me." Yeah right. Their case was like every other, what was getting to him was the worrying behavior of his boss.

"Land of pink and squishy to much for ya tough guy?" Meredith and Christina exchanged a look.

"No, just-" Alex's pager went off, "Gotta go, dying infant."

"Saved by the bell." Izzie smiled as he left.

* * *

><p>She walked in after he'd gotten the baby's heart rate back into safe territory, heels clicking as she walked behind him to check the chart.<p>

"I gave her two ccs of epi, seems like it was a false alarm."

"Good work Karev." How he wished she'd talk to him, explain the empty look behind her eyes, but instead he just shrugged. She checked the monitors, set the chart back down and clicked back out, and it appeared as if nothing was wrong.

For the rest of the day that's how it seemed, she was all business; professional to a fault as they checked on patients, preformed C-sections, and told anxious families everything would be okay. Addison was in "doctor mode", as Alex had started thinking of it, her own special survival technique.

"? I was thinking that since we have no more cases, I was gonna head over to Joe's…" His voice trailed off a little at the end, he wasn't sure exactly what he was trying to say.

"Okay." She replied offhandedly. He held back from asking her to come with, probably a good idea since she was his boss, and watched as she walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>They were all in the back corner booth, Meredith, Christina and Izzie were laughing at something George had said about some patient, and Alex wasn't paying any attention. The others had decided to leave him be, for their own sake. A pissed off Karev wasn't something anybody needed. He was staring off into space, space that happened to be situated right at the door of the bar, and twirling his bottle absentmindedly.<p>

"I'm gonna go get a refill." He said as he stood up from the booth.

"Get me one." Christina mumbled over the story O'Malley was telling.

"Me too!" Meredith giggled.

"Get off your lazy asses and get your own." He grumbled walking away.

"Someone's a little grumpy."

"Whatever." He slid up to the bar, and traded in his beer for another. And then he saw her, spinning the liquid in her glass like it was a kaleidoscope. She looked pretty sloshed, her eyes where glazing over a little. She was still Addison though; even drunk she looked that perfect mix of pretentious, hot, and professional. "Joe," he called over the bartender," How many has she had?" He nodded his head in Addison's direction.

Joe hesitated a bit before he answered, "That's her fifth." At least someone cared; he'd been the one to call taxis in the wee hours of the morning for her too many times.

Alex picked up his drink and walked over to sit next to her, "Hello Monty."

"I kn-ow I told you not to call me that." She slurred, hiccupping a little.

"And I'm sure someone's told you not to get royally drunk the night before a big surgery."

"There's always a big surgery."

"Does that mean you're always drunk the night before?" She didn't answer, just looked down at her almost empty glass. He wondered when she'd started drinking so much, and how she hid it so well. "You're gonna have to tell me how you play super doctor with a killer hangover."

She laughed, a little hallow laugh, "You get used to it." She pushed her glass towards Joe, signaling she wanted a sixth.

"Hey, Addison, let's get some water instead." He lightly grabbed her arm, wanting her to look at him.

"Alex!" She yelped, ripping her arm out of his hold, "You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot drink. You're not my parent, or my _husband_ or even my _boyfriend_. You're my _intern_. And I want a drink." She hissed the last bit; even drunk she was able to avoid causing a scene.

"That's true Addie, but I don't want to have to clean you up when you pass out again."His voice came out far meaner than he wanted it to, he sounded bitter, when all he wanted was to covey how sad that made him. Seeing her like that.

"We're going there now are we?" She was shouting now, making a scene, although there was hardly anyone in the bar to care. "Go back to Sloan, at least then I can drink in peace."

"I don't want to go back to Sloan. I like the land of pink and squishy, and...I like you." She didn't miss that he left out a professional "working" in there, instead he made it personal, that he liked her, liked being with her.

"Oh. Well… " She paused to catch her breath a bit,considering, "Joe, put the drinks on my tab." She turned to Alex, "Can you… take me home?"

"Sure. You still at the Archfeild?"

"Yeah. And Karev, thanks."

"No problem." They left the bar and drove in silence; he suspected she'd started to fall asleep by the time they arrived. Her head had slipped to rest on the window, but he couldn't see if her eyes were open or not. "Addison, " her tapped her arm, "We're here."

"Thanks. Don't-"

"Tell anyone. I know, I told you last time, I wouldn't do that to you. I'll just tell the guys I went home with a girl, which is kinda true." He smiled.

"Yeah… sorry to take you away from your friends, I didn't know-"

"It's okay, they aren't much fun anyway. Not like you."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks again." She blushed, and a little bit of light returned to her eyes, just for a second before she turned and walked into the hotel, leaving him wondering if this was a typical thing for her.

"I'll always cover for you." He whispered, knowing she couldn't hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked, drop off a review if you want more. <strong>


End file.
